Wolf Kisses
by NeonGreenSheep
Summary: Chibi has always helped Kagu out in her times of need, so when she discovers him sulking on the beach she naturally wants to know what's wrong. It just never occurred to her that she was the problem. KaguxChibi, Oneshot, weird paring, no flaming.


**Wolf Kisses**

NeonGreenSheep: …*twitch twitch*…

Kagu: What happened to her? She looks like she has been mauled!

Kaladae: *Points* _That_ happened to her when she was editing the next chapter of Poncle Bearer.

Kagu: WHAT IS THAT THING! IT LOOKS LIKE A ZOMBIE RABBIT WITH A UNICORN HORN!

Thing-That-Attacked-NeonGreenSheep: GRAAAAAHH! *drools, poison drips from horn*

Kaladae: It's a Rabid-Plot-Zombie-Unicorn-Bunny. *puts on nerd glasses* Rabid-Plot-Zombie-Unicorn-Bunnies, known as RPZUB, occur when a person reads the book Zombie vs Unicorns and is inspired by one of the stories. In order to make the RPZUB go back to its grave, one must write the story that is on their brain that is attracting the RPZUB. Once that is done, the RPZUB will be content and leave.

Kagu: So, is this oneshot is the attempt to make the RPZUB go away?

Kaladae: Yes. This story was inspired by the short story called A Thousand Flowers by Marco Lanagan that can be found in the book Zombies vs Unicorns. NeonGreenSheep does not own Okami, Zombies vs Unicorns, or A Thousand Flowers.

Kagu: This story takes place when I'm twenty.

* * *

><p>I wait on the shore like I do every night. Waiting for the wolf with blinding white fur and crimson swirls that move like the ocean when he strides upon the earth. I remember when I first met him, I thought his swirls and divine instrument looked funny. Now that I am older, his funny appearance causes my lungs to ache because he sucks the breath right out of me. Each long, powerful stride graces the earth with a trail of beautiful, fragrant flowers and fresh, soft grass. I am no longer contented to call him Pooch, for he has long since outgrown his puppyhood name. Chibiterasu is full grown with strong rippling muscles, sharp pearl teeth, onyx black claws, and luxurious, oh so soft fur.<p>

Tmp, tmp, tmp.

Then soft fall of paws alerts me of Chibi's presence. I turn in my green furisode and orange obi to see Chibi hesitantly wagging his tail. I kneel on the sand and he trots up to me allowing his snowy mane to brush up against my neck. I hug him close to me.

"Hey Chibi." I say softly with a sakura tint to my cheeks.

Chibi whimpers and licks my lips. He whines again.

"What's wrong Chibi?" I rub Chibi's back like my mother used to when I cried.

His usually bright golden eyes were a soft brown and filled to the brim with sorrow. A tear falls down his snout and I gently wipe it away with my thumb, causing Chibi to lean into my hands and close his eyes. I gently pet his pure white pelt, hoping I could ease whatever pain was ailing him. He just scoots farther into my lap and allows more wolfish tears to roll down his majestic face. Tears begin to cloud my vision as I lean down and cry into his fur. I knew I couldn't repay him half the kindness he had given me, and I couldn't save him in his one moment of vulnerability.

If only I knew what was troubling him so!

He gets up from my lap and licks my tears. I can see he doesn't want me crying too, I have to be strong for him right now. I wipe the tears that attempt to sneak out of my eyelashes and pet him some more. Chibi looks at the sand and the golden, holy light returns to his eyes. He dips his tail into the sand and writes the kanji for "suki".

Suki means "I love you."

He was sad because he couldn't tell me he loves me! "Chibi I…"

How can I love a wolf? I am an actor and a Miko! What would that do to my reputation? How would we… No! I mustn't think of such nasty thoughts! Chibi looks down as if he knows what I am thinking and begins to trot away.

"Wait!" Chibi stops mid step, one of his back paws is suspended in the air. "Can I become a wolf too?"

A light envelops Chibi and the wolf disappears. A white haired man stands in his place, perfect in every way with a cloud colored kimono and a red obi. The red swirls that Chibi had dance on this man's sun kissed skin. He steps towards me, places a hand on my cheek and kisses me.

"Why should you turn wolf when I can turn human?" He whispered in my ear, "I had to test you to make sure you loved me."

"Chibi I…" Before I could finish the sentence, he kisses me again and my hands creep to the back of his neck. I felt the warmth leave my lips and my eyes open slowly, still recovering from the euphoria that was spreading from my lips and soaking every nerve in my being with joy and…warmth?

I had to say it, to affirm it with myself and him. "Chibi I love you."

We sat there and watched the ocean lap at the sand until Chibi turned to me and kissed my lips again. "Come on, let's get you home. Your parents have got to be wondering why you wait so late at night on the beach."

"Okay."

We held hands and walked through the gate to Sei-An. Nothing has ever felt so right.

* * *

><p>NeonGreenSheep: Did that appease the RPZUB?<p>

Kagu: Please review.

Kaladae: The RPZUB is leaving!

Kagu: Thank the gods!

RPZUB: GGGRRRAAAHHH! *turns around and starts running at Kaladae, Kagu, and NeonGreenSheep*

Kagu: What do we do now?

NeonGreenSheep: RUN LIKE CRAZY!

Kaladae: RUN FASTER THAN YOUR AUTHOR SO THE RPZUB EATS HER INSTEAD!

Kagu: Look! An Origin Mirror! *Kaladae and Kagu teleport out*

NeonGreenSheep: *blinks* I'm dead.

RPZUB: FoOd! GiVe MeH FoOd! YoU lOoK tAsTy!

NeonGreenSheep: HELP ME! *runs like crazy*


End file.
